<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Literal Other Half by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107923">The Literal Other Half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052'>Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Nosy Friend, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan arrives at Manchester University and feels a bit lost, luckily he  gets an upperclassman as a tour guide and mentor of sorts. Coffee dates,  friends and a lot of laughter finally enter his life - along with love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phandom Writers Discord 2020 Fall Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Literal Other Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/gifts">botanicalskeleton</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan pulled his jacket around his frame a little tighter as he walked to campus. He looked up to the sky and huffed as when he felt the light drizzle that was starting to fall, threatening to destroy his hair. <em>Of course</em> he was getting rained on the day where he was going to be meeting his student guide - he was going to look like a drowned rat the first time he met an older and much cooler student. He shook his head and walked a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting this guy, Phil, was something he had dreaded when he’d been introduced to the program for new students; a mentorship of sorts but not quite. Dan had hated the idea of socializing with someone more experienced than him. Instead of feeling reassurance, he’d felt at a disadvantage, but then Phil had texted him and that changed <em>everything</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Dan’s heart beat a little faster at the thought of finally meeting Phil in person. Their conversations over text had been fun and they had discovered that they were basically a perfect match - he had to give it to Manchester University for pairing them together. </p><p> </p><p>The excitement also resided in the fact that a few days prior, Dan had gotten an email with Phil’s contact information and Dan had found his Facebook. Being the nosy rat that he was, he had stalked his profile and had found that Phil hit the perfect corner where all his preferences met, the face, that body, and the fact that he was an emo looking nerd. Dan was enthralled. </p><p> </p><p>Phil could be his soulmate, Dan felt it in his bones. This could actually be happening. Maybe they would meet, and their names would appear on each other’s skin. He wouldn’t know for sure for a while, since it didn’t always happen right away.</p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled as he finally saw the Lenagan Library. Since Phil was not waiting outside, he checked his phone and sighed in relief when he saw Phil’s message. ‘I went in because of the rain.’</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Dan looked around but Phil was nowhere to be seen. He typed a message, ‘Where are you? U.u’ but before he could hit send, he felt someone’s breath on the back of his neck and it made every hair on his body stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo!” Phil said right into his ear, but before he could laugh Dan had swatted his face as a reflex. “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I’m <em>so </em>sorry!” Dan blushed and covered his face with his hands; he had made a fool of himself already. </p><p> </p><p>Phil blushed as well but burst out laughing. “It’s ok, I guess I shouldn’t have startled you,” he said, nudging Dan on the shoulder. “Hey, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” said Dan with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I was thinking since it’s raining we could wait it out for a bit and see if it stops. We could get some coffee in the Starbucks next door… unless you are in a hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not,” Dan said, trying not to sound too eager. </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Let’s go,” Phil said with a smile and guided Dan out, holding the door for him. </p><p> </p><p>Once they had gotten in line, the conversation flowed effortlessly. They were chatting distractedly until the barista called to order. “What may I get you today?” she asked with a saccharine smile. </p><p> </p><p>“A venti caramel macchiato,” they answered in unison and immediately started laughing. </p><p> </p><p>The barista rolled her eyes amusedly, “Anything else?” </p><p> </p><p>“Two chocolate chip cookies,” Phil said before Dan could even consider it. “You have to try it, it’s amazing.” He pouted in Dan’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Dan said and nodded to the barista whose fingers were hovering over the register waiting to punch the order in. </p><p> </p><p>“What names should we call?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dan and Phil,” Dan said - he liked the sound of that.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had picked up their coffees, they took a seat in one of the booths and finally started chatting. Dan was a little distracted trying to covertly catch a glimpse of every piece of skin Phil had on show, wondering if he had already met his soulmate but there was no sign of it.</p><p> </p><p>“So how do you like Manchester University so far?” Phil said, taking a sip of his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I haven’t seen much of it yet, but it’s nice.” Dan smiled into his mug. “At least when I’m not at a lecture,” he said, immediately regretting being so honest with someone who had been saddled with the job of making him excited to go to Manchester University. </p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed, his tongue peeking between his teeth. "Same! Oh my gosh, lectures are the worst. But you'll get used to it, don't worry," he said trying to sound encouraging. "Besides, now you have a super cool friend who can show you around and play video games with you!" </p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled at Phil calling him his friend. He could really use one at the moment. "Mmm, and who could that be?" </p><p> </p><p>"A hot dude in skinny jeans!" Phil said, winking in the most awkward way Dan had ever seen anyone wink. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Dan laughed harder than he had in a long time. “Oh my God, that was horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mum is horrible!” Phil retorted. </p><p> </p><p>With a smile still on his lips, Dan was tempted to kick him in the shin, but instead, he said: “At least she can wink like a normal person!”</p><p> </p><p>“Normalness leads to sadness, why would anyone want to be normal?” Phil smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Phil. You are anything but normal,” Dan said with a small smile as he tried to hide the incredible amount of fondness he already felt for his new friend. Phil’s smile and deep blush told Dan that he had failed horribly. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Phil looked out the window pensively for a moment before locking eyes with Dan again. “Would you like to catch a movie some time? As a Film student I have access to the entire library of DVDs.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan’s smile widened as he rushed to answer, barely letting Phil finish his explanation. “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, I was hoping you’d say yes.” Phil looked out the window again and sighed. “Sadly, the rain has stopped so we should go on a little tour of the Uni if we want you to be able to navigate the buildings a bit more easily and get to your classes on time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we want anything like that?” Dan asked, clicking his fingers and winking awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>The question took Phil by surprise but Dan let out a sigh of relief when he started laughing. “Come on, Dan. I need to pretend that we have exciting stuff around here or they’ll pester me about it," he said pointing to the sky as if there was some sort of higher power above them.</p><p> </p><p>“Will they make me guide the noobs next year?” Dan joked.</p><p> </p><p>Phil pursed his lips. “No, but they will ask you about it a lot and everyone else does it so you will be peer pressured into it and eventually cave in.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan frowned. He hadn’t considered that Phil might have not chosen to join the program of his own accord. Obviously, he had better things to do than spending time with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Phil said, placing his hand on Dan’s. “I’m glad I said yes in the end because I got to meet you…”</p><p> </p><p>Dan’s eyes went wide, he tried to say something but no sound was coming from his lips. Just the vague possibility that Phil could really be hinting at being interested in him made his heart race.</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s expression changed suddenly as if he had just realized what he had said. “I mean -” He ran his hand through his hair, leaving it looking a bit like a bird’s nest. “We like the same things and I think you are really cool.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked away and started to pull his hand back but Dan flipped his hand under Phil’s and caught his fingers a bit awkwardly. “I think you are cool too, Phil.” He smiled softly, trying to let Phil know that it was ok.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, Phil looked into his eyes and smiled for a fleeting moment before getting up. “Let’s go. I’ll show you all the boring Law stuff and a few cool things.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Even though the rain had stopped, the clouds loomed over them like an impending threat; thankfully, the walk was quite short. </p><p> </p><p>Not ten minutes later they arrived at the buildings where all the law and social sciences classes took place. </p><p> </p><p>"As you can see, the gothic architecture is really great around here," Phil said seriously while gesturing at the main entrance. </p><p> </p><p>The entire set of buildings looked like a castle basically. Dan nodded, trying to match Phil's expression. "Oh," a small smile tugged at his lips. "I see. This is exactly why I applied to Manchester Law, <em>obviously</em>." He snorted and Phil joined him, nudging him with his elbow. </p><p> </p><p>It was a stupid joke but they laughed and laughed without a care in the world, people giving them strange looks as they passed them by. </p><p> </p><p>Phil clutched at his tummy and sighed "I feel like I should have prepared better," he said, finally crossing the archway into the Law building with Dan following close behind. </p><p> </p><p>"What were you planning on saying?" Dan smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"What I found on google, the architecture is Gothic and they have a moot court where they do speed mooting - whatever that means - which sounds terrifying." </p><p> </p><p>"I would rather spend the rest of my days in the Tower of London than do that," Dan said with an awkward laugh. A group of students stopped chattering to give him and Phil judging looks. "I should have joined the film school instead, with the movies and cool stuff." </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, yeah. But, hey - there's a place for naps." </p><p> </p><p>Dan squinted his eyes at Phil who raised his hands in surrender. "I swear! It's not here but it’s a five minutes walk. There's a pod thing where you can sleep for a little." </p><p> </p><p>"I love sleeping. This is the first good thing about this Uni." </p><p> </p><p>"We also have theatres to watch movies, booths for studying, media rooms for editing and the best thing of all," Phil listed, trying to build up some suspense.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Me!" Phil laughed, opening his arms wide. </p><p> </p><p>Dan shook his head with a fond smile. "How could I forget my favourite tour guide?" </p><p> </p><p>"You could never!" </p><p> </p><p>"True," Dan smiled back. "Not with that winking," Dan said before running across the yard. </p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed and ran after him. He knew people were staring but he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>If anything, Dan enjoyed strolling around various buildings with Phil, listening to stories about weird things that had happened to him in each of them. Phil shined so bright that people couldn't stay away from him, especially weird people, apparently. From the woman who tried to convince him that she was his grandma, to the man who woofed in his ear, Phil had the power to attract people and Dan was not immune to his powers. </p><p> </p><p>By six pm, the sun was long gone, the air was a bit too chilly for the jackets that they were wearing and they were running out of excuses to keep walking around aimlessly. </p><p> </p><p>Dan decided not to push his luck and quit while he was ahead. "Well, uh," he scratched the back of his neck, "I guess I should be going back to my room."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," Phil's face fell at that. "I guess you have plans with your mates." </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, not really. I just -" Dan sighed. "I'm cold and kind of hungry, to be honest. I don't talk to anyone in my dorm." He looked down and kicked a little rock towards the street. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well, you are in luck. I was just about to suggest that you join me at my favourite coffee place." </p><p> </p><p>"Starbucks?" Dan smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"I love a good Starbucks, but no. This is a secret hideout from the world," Phil lowered his voice and leaned closer to Dan. "I didn't take you there earlier because I don't usually tell people about it. I wanted to know if I could trust you before bringing it up," he said in a conspiratorial tone. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel special." Dan placed a hand above his heart. </p><p> </p><p>"You are," Phil said absentmindedly as he grabbed Dan's hand and guided him into an alleyway. </p><p> </p><p>Dan's heart pounded in his chest so loud at whatever had just happened that he could actually hear it. He knew that he was blushing, but the heavens had granted him a small mercy: Phil was too preoccupied to notice. </p><p> </p><p>They approached what looked like a flower shop from the outside, but once Phil had opened the door and said hello to the shop clerk, he merely guided Dan through it. </p><p> </p><p>They opened another door at the opposite end of the shop and entered a small coffee place. It was on the small side, but there were just enough patrons to mark it as a popular yet quiet place. The usual loud murmur of this kind of business was practically absent; everyone was either alone, working on their laptop or speaking quietly. One person was even painting a landscape on a small canvas. Muse's latest album was playing in the background almost imperceptibly. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Dan said and followed Phil in.</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled at him, clearly pleased with his reaction, before approaching the bar. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Niki," he said to the rainbow-haired girl behind the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Phil!" she smiled as she started to make something. "Brought a friend?" she asked in a thick foreign accent; German perhaps. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this is Dan."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," said Dan awkwardly. "I'm Dan." He continued in autopilot before realizing that Phil had just introduced him. He facepalmed before he could stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>Niki giggled. "You're cute," she said before addressing Phil. "Go sit, I'll make two of the usual. What cakes do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"A chocolate brownie aaaaand the apple crumble."</p><p> </p><p>"Coming right out! Take Dan with you before he cringes himself to death," Niki said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Too late," Dan said causing Phil and Niki to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>They took a seat at the table furthest from the door, right at the corner of the shop where the benches conveyed into a little nook. </p><p> </p><p>Dan looked around in awe. "I love this, thank you for bringing me here."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't thank me yet. Wait until you try the cakes. Niki is an amazing baker." </p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled awkwardly. "Is she your girlfriend?" </p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed but his forehead furrowed into a frown. "Dan, why would you think that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, it seems like she likes you," Dan shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess. She's a girl and she is my friend, but she is not my girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, sorry." Dan bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Phil shook his head. "No problem. It's just - I assure you, I'm only interested in her friendship… And her cakes." </p><p> </p><p>Dan laughed and unbuttoned his jean jacket, the shop was warm enough for him to be on the verge of sweating at any moment. As he laid his coat on a nearby chair, Dan noticed Phil roaming every inch of exposed skin on his body and smiled inwardly. </p><p> </p><p>Overall, it was a very informative day. Not about the university, but about Phil. His favourite foods and video games, what kind of movies he liked and what he wanted to film in the future. He left the coffee shop with many plans for study sessions, game nights, movie nights and a shooting day for Phil's short film. Life was finally starting to go somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Dan's mood and self-esteem started to change for the better. Not only had he finally moved out of his family home to a place where he could start over and be himself but he had met Phil. Their tentative friendship soon blossomed into something deeper. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly but surely Dan and Phil started spending more and more time together. Many of the plans set in that first visit to Niki’s coffee shop came to fruition, but not the movie night. Every time they had tried to set a date for it, something came up. Still, they became closer and closer until the waters became a little muddy.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit frustrating navigating through their flirting without a soulmate mark. Dan was absolutely sure that this was <em>it</em>; there was no one else in this world that would compliment him in such a perfect way ever. </p><p> </p><p>Falling for Phil was the easiest thing Dan had ever done, so much that it almost went unnoticed. He had acknowledged, to himself at least, his crush on Phil, but other than that, it hadn't dawned on him. He simply didn't stop to consider it as an option, probably because they spent every waking moment together - other than when they went to class - and for Dan those days were few and far in between. </p><p> </p><p>He was trying, he really was, but it was so goddamn hard to just… go to the seminars or, <em>god forbid</em>, moot court. Instead, he often chose to go to Phil’s class with him. Film was a new world to discover, an exciting one - just like Phil. </p><p> </p><p>The state of things finally dawned on him when one of the boys in his dorm asked him if his boyfriend was staying over for their usual Thursday party. The fact that Dan hadn't come out to them but they had already assumed that he and Phil were together left him with a heavy feeling in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"H- he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends." Dan had said shakily, but the guy - Justin - had winked at him  "Of course, just friends. Just guys being pals, being in love and shit. Well invite him over, would you? We need more people." </p><p> </p><p>Dan did not, in fact, ask Phil to come over, or answered his messages at all that day. Instead, he went to the coffee shop Phil had shown him to, "Der Kleine Garten." </p><p> </p><p>And so Dan found himself at the door of the only place that offered him comfort away from Phil. He stopped short of the door, considering texting Phil, maybe hinting at his feelings to gauge his reaction, but he was too much of a coward to do it. He shook his head and pushed the door to the garden shop first, waving hello to Alberto, the flower shop keeper, before making his way to the other entrance. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as he crossed that threshold, the smell of premium coffee and baked goods flooded his senses. He smiled and went straight to sit at the bar. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Niki!" he said as he sat on one of the stools, leaving his duffel bag on the one next to it. "Slow night?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Thursdays are the start of the weekend around here. Everyone is getting drunk," she smiled, blowing her fringe out of the way with a huff before starting to pleat the rest of her hair out of the way. The rainbow-coloured strands met and crossed each other in harmony, gently lacing into a tiny curl in the end, which Dan found quite pleasing to the eye. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her gently, her expression mimicking his own. She placed her hand on his briefly. "No Phil tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>"He is working on a secret project. I don't want to bother him so I came to have dinner with you." He gave her a one shoulder shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Good choice. Do you want a coffee while you wait?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and got to work. Dan's mind went straight back to Phil, and how much he cared for him, his soulmate. It was one thing when strangers mistook them for a couple, which had happened a few times, but his roommates assuming that they were together was different. Maybe they had noticed - </p><p> </p><p>He was startled back into reality when Niki set his mug right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, young love is so sweet. Do you miss him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Who?" </p><p> </p><p>Niki laughed and he merely looked at her like a deer in the headlights. "Phil! You have that look on your face, with the small smile and puppy eyes. The one you give him." </p><p> </p><p>'Oh, fuck.' Dan's eyes almost fell out of his skull at that. He took a sip of his coffee as he tried to come up with an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Niki looked shocked for a moment. "What? Aren't you <em>together</em> together?" </p><p> </p><p>Dan picked a paper napkin from the dispenser and started folding it over and over. "It's complicated. We… flirt." He pressed the folds in the paper and continued to work on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Still?” Niki frowned. “That much was obvious the first time he brought you here. Why haven't you made it official yet?" </p><p> </p><p>Without taking his eyes off the napkin, he answered. "We - we haven't talked about it so I don't know from his side, but I was waiting to see if I would get his name on my skin but I still haven't." He pressed his lips into a line.</p><p> </p><p>"Scheisse!” She said smacking the counter with the tea towel she usually kept on her shoulder. “What are you going to do? You can't give up on this. You are not giving up on this, right?" She crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't want to, but the choice is not mine alone." Dan sighed and presented his friend with a delicate pink origami crane. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes softened as she took it and placed it on the shelf behind her with her most valued trinkets. "Do you love him?" she asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>Dan's eyes filled with tears and he looked away but he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Dan, look at me.” Their eyes met again. “Just talk to him, everything will be fine. You'll see," she smiled reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment she looked so sure of it that it brought Dan some peace of mind. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, grabbed his phone and sent a quick text before he had a chance to chicken out: 'Movie night tomorrow?'</p><p> </p><p>'Yay ^.^'</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Dan looked in the mirror and huffed. He was wearing his slimmest fit black skinny jeans, a black long sleeve with some interesting details around the neck and a black jean jacket with unconventional zippers that his mum had bought him for his birthday. He checked his fringe again and nodded before there was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” He called.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Mariana’s head peeked inside. “Are you coming to the pub with us tonight?” she said giving him a once over. “Oh, you look <em>nice</em>, Howell.” She bit her lip and gave him a half smile.</p><p> </p><p>Dan felt observed. One year ago he might have found it exciting that a girl was checking him out and clearly trying to flirt - even if he wasn’t interested. But now, it felt kind of creepy. “Er, no, sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, I was hoping that you’d come; literally.” She winked.</p><p> </p><p>‘Jesus fucking Christ, save me.’ “I kinda have plans. Maybe another time?” ‘Fuck.’ He wanted to facepalm, that sounded like he was interested. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok. Maybe next time,” She said leaning on the door frame. “Where are you going looking so fit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to Phil’s for a movie night,” he said awkwardly. Dan was confused. Up to this point, he had assumed they had all been talking about Phil and him behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” She said, her mouth forming a little circle for a moment before she continued. “Ooooh, right. Shit - of course,” she shook her head. “So, Phil, yeah?” She smiled sadly, she was clearly trying to be a good friend about it.</p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled, trying to hide his blush behind his fringe. “Yeah -” He didn’t want to keep denying it, especially if he and Phil were going to go for it. “Is this ok?” He gestured at his outfit. </p><p> </p><p>“More than ok. Phil is a lucky man.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not -” he didn’t know how to say it.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought…” She frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Dan sighed exasperatedly. “Not yet, maybe tonight?” he said, lowering his voice.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled finally entering his room and shutting the door. “Oh, shit. Good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks so... Do I look ok?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “I already said you did, you dingus.” She smoothed his fringe down.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks,” he smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I would only add black eyeliner, to be honest, but other than that, you look great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I don’t know about makeup.” He didn’t think he had enough confidence for that. He spent most of his time trying to look masculine so it felt a bit unnatural to even consider it.</p><p> </p><p>Her expression denoted that she had sensed his reticence on the topic. “Oh, nevermind then!” She waved it off. “You look amazing as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled gratefully. Maybe not all of his roommates were that bad. “I should go. Thanks, Mari.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, mate. No problem.” She smiled and did finger guns at him. “Bring condoms and all that, be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god. <em>Leave!</em>” Dan blushed and pushed her out of the room giggling. </p><p> </p><p>‘That didn’t go so bad.’ He put on too much perfume and left for Phil’s flat. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>A brunette girl with long hair and a skimpy colourful outfit opened the door. “Hi, you must be Dan.” She pulled him in by his shirt before shutting the door. </p><p> </p><p>Dan yelped but he quickly recovered. “Yeah, that’s me,” he said shyly, shoving the tips on his fingers into his jeans’ pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Anya,” She winked. “Don’t worry, we are going out to a party soon so you’ll have the flat to yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, great. Thanks.” Dan laughed awkwardly. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one hoping for a private night.</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s head popped from the kitchen. “Dan?”</p><p> </p><p>Dan’s stomach flipped over when Phil’s expression changed from questioning to elation as soon as he saw him. “Hi,” Dan said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, stranger. Sit on the couch, I’ll be right there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Dan said nervously. He knew Phil enough to know that the first bit of his sentence was a slight jab at Dan not answering his messages and avoiding him the previous day. It might sound a bit extreme to other people, but they spoke every single day - most of the time, even. The longest they had gone without contact had been 12 hours when Dan was studying for midterms and that hadn’t worked out well for their mental health or ability to focus on revising. They had opted for studying together whenever possible in either of their rooms or the library - even in “Der Kleine Garten.” </p><p> </p><p>Dan sat on the couch with a heavy sigh and realized that Anya was gone. Chatter and laughter could be heard in the other rooms. After a few minutes, Dan decided to go looking for Phil but before he could so much as get up from the couch, Phil came carrying a tray with 2 glasses of soda and a big bowl of sweet potato fries. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you move that from the coffee table?" he asked using his foot to point in the direction of the mess covering the tiny table. It had a stack of beaten books, pens, cigarette packs and glasses with just a bit of something fossilized in them. "Gosh, I asked them to pick this up, but no, too busy getting drunk before the party." </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok, don't worry about it." Dan smiled encouragingly as he took the dirty glasses to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted this to be special," Phil pouted, finally setting the tray on the cleared portion of the table and joining Dan on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“It is!” Dan smiled. “We’ve been talking about a movie night forever and we can finally have it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Phil said, turning his frame to him and resting his face on his hand with a big smile. Then, he placed his other hand on Dan’s thigh softly and started tracing tiny circles on him with his thumb. “I was hoping we could talk as well.” He bit his lip gauging Dan’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Dan smiled. Phil’s thumb was all he could think about but he tried to carry on. “That’s why I asked for the movie night, I want to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good talk, right?” Phil frowned. “Like, everything is ok between us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I think everything is ok.” Dan swallowed thick. He really hoped that was the case. “After the movie though, since there are still people around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, ok,” Phil said and jumped a bit realizing something. “Oh, the fries will go cold, I’ll start the movie, you dig in.”</p><p> </p><p>As Phil went about unplugging all the video game consoles and setting the DVD, his flatmates all marched in line out the door not even bothering to pretend that they were not looking at Dan and winking and murmuring. Anya was the last one out, but before she shut the door, she made sure to make eye contact with Dan and set a few condoms on the small table where they kept the keys. </p><p> </p><p>Dan was left gawking at the door, his eyes set on the small pile of condoms. He sat there blinking in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Phil, still oblivious to his flatmates’ antics, turned off the light and returned to Dan's side on the couch. “Is this ok?” he asked, sitting flushed to Dan and wrapping one arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>Dan was so excited to have some alone time with Phil that he didn’t trust himself to speak, so he merely sighed in content and nodded. His body slowly relaxed into Phil’s; it felt natural.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, Dan noticed something was wrong. As soon as the first scene started, he was filled with an eerie feeling. A forrest, nameless actors, trees and stupid decisions. He shivered. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” asked Phil, rubbing Dan’s arm comfortingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I just didn’t know you would pick a horror movie.” Dan tried to play it cool. “What movie is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Blair Witch Project. Do you want me to put on something else?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, don’t worry.” Dan was trying to convince himself more than Phil. “I mean, I’m terrified of trees and the dark and the supernatural, but with you here I should be able to watch it without dying.” His plan of action was clinging to Phil and hoping for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed “You’re afraid of trees?”  </p><p> </p><p>Dan buried his face on Phil’s chest. “Shut up!” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Phil smiled. “I’m sure there are loads of people who are afraid of trees.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan poked Phil’s tummy until the other surrendered and begged for forgiveness. “I can put on something else if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, but you’ll have to protect me if a tree comes to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled. “I will don’t worry.” He pressed a kiss to Dan’s temple and pushed the play button.</p><p> </p><p>As the movie progressed Dan held onto Phil’s shirt tighter and tighter, but when the first person was killed, he finally snapped, burying his face into Phil’s chest. He tried to focus on the body next to him instead of the movie, Phil’s heartbeat, his soft neck and prominent collarbones - and his perfume. Dan pressed his nose against his skin and inhaled deeply; the fresh smell mixed with Phil’s natural scent made everything more real. He was in the arms of a man and he loved it. Lost in thought he pressed a kiss to the side of Phil’s neck, sucking softly at the skin there.</p><p> </p><p>Phil gasped, his body going rigid under Dan’s ministrations. He buried his fingers in Dan’s hair and pulled, but not hard enough to stop Dan - if anything, it only felt like encouragement. Phil let out a choked moan. “Dan.” The name fell from his lips like a prayer.</p><p> </p><p>Dan lifted his head and looked at him from under his lashes before closing the distance between them. He had been waiting for this kiss for so long and his imagination hadn’t made it justice. Phil’s lips were soft and tentative at first, but they made Dan’s blood boil as if he was pulling the dirtiest moves on him. Dan was well on his way to half hard and he briefly wondered if Phil was hard for him too; He sure hoped so. He rested his elbows on Phil's shoulders and parted his lips slightly in invitation.</p><p> </p><p>Phil moaned and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue wander and finally meet Dan’s in a sensual dance.</p><p> </p><p>Dan didn’t know how long they had been kissing but when he finally took account of their surroundings, the room was barely lit by the street lights and the movie was long gone. The sound of the heavy rain outside was filtering in, barely audible above their panting breaths. </p><p> </p><p>A crack of thunder reverberated through the night sky and made the entire building shake. Dan flinched but didn’t pull back from the kiss. Phil finally pushed Dan back until they were lying horizontally on the couch. There were no doubts left. They were hard in their jeans and the thin layers of fabric did nothing to conceal that fact or hinder the thrusts of their hips against each other. </p><p> </p><p>When Phil’s lips finally made contact with Dan’s neck, Dan’s mind short-circuited, he merely lowered his hands to Phil’s ass, grabbing at the supple flesh there and thrusting harder against him. He was tethering on the edge but he thought he could hold his orgasm off for a bit longer - to make it last.</p><p> </p><p>That was until Phil bit his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Dan’s back arched in an impossible angle and his entire body twitched violently as he came with a “Fuck!” falling from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Phil’s breath was erratic, little desperate whimpers escaping him with every thrust. He locked eyes with Dan and whined in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Dan felt absolutely boneless beneath him, but seeing him in such a state gave him an idea: he smirked, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist and whispered into his ear. “I wanna watch you come.” </p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Phil leaned down for a sloppy kiss before burying his face in Dan’s neck and finally coming.</p><p> </p><p>Finally relaxed, Dan smiled but his eyes started to water before he could control himself. He turned his face away from Phil, trying to hide it but when he sniffled, Phil’s head jolted.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Dan’s chin softly and guided his face back towards him, a look of concern upon his face. “Dan,” he whispered. “Are you ok? Was this too much?” He started to sit up but Dan let out a sob and held onto him.</p><p> </p><p>Dan hated being so emotional but he couldn’t help it. He shook his head no to let Phil know that he was not upset with him. “I-It was p-perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to lose you?” Dan said, barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Phil sat up and helped Dan up as well. “Dan! You won’t, you won’t lose me; I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan took a deep breath but he didn’t manage to contain another sob. “I didn’t get your name.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dan,” Phil frowned and hugged Dan tightly. “I didn’t get yours either, but I don’t care. You <em>are </em>my soulmate; nothing will change that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if you meet your real soulmate and get someone else’s name on your skin?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. I’m not leaving you. Do you hear me? I won’t.” Phil’s voice trembled but he looked determined.</p><p> </p><p>Dan felt happy hearing that and he hated himself for it - he shouldn’t let Phil give up his chance with his soulmate because of him. No, he needed to do the right thing. “I can’t let you do that.” He croaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dan, please,” Phil sobbed. “Please.” He buried his face in his hands and started shaking uncontrollably. </p><p> </p><p>“Phil!” Dan’s heart was breaking and he was starting to worry that Phil was going to be sick with how hard he was crying. “Please, calm down,” Dan begged.</p><p> </p><p>Phil grabbed onto Dan’s t-shirt and continued to sob. “Please, you said - you said you didn’t want to lose me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, but I don’t want to be selfish. You would be wasting your time with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil finally looked at him from under his fringe. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say things like that if you don’t know how you will feel in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil took a deep breath but continued to shake slightly. “My feelings for you won’t change, I will prove it to you if you give me a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Right, That was Dan’s idea from the start. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm himself. “I don’t know, I-” </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Phil whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Dan didn’t have it in him to keep resisting. It might not be the wisest or most selfless option, but they both wanted this. “Ok. We can give this a chance and if we get our marks we will discuss it.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil looked like he wanted to argue further, but he sighed and nodded anyway.</p><p> </p><p>After they had fully calmed down, they shared lazy kisses in the shower, washing each other’s hair and later fell asleep on Phil’s bed in a tangle of limbs.</p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>Phil opened his eyes slowly, the morning sun filtering through the blinds and casting beautiful shadows on Dan’s sleeping form. He smiled and pulled Dan a little closer, softly caressing his shoulder with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Dan hummed in contentment and cracked one eye opened to look at Phil, letting his lips curl into a smile. “Good morning,” he said sleepily and cupped Phil’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Phil followed his lead and It took no longer than a second for Phil to press his lips to Dan’s a bit more firmly. Truth be told, there were other parts of him that had woken up as well, but he didn’t want to let that get in the way of important matters - not again. </p><p> </p><p>When Dan tried to deepen the kiss, Phil put his hand against Dan’s chest and pushed him away softly. </p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Dan pulled back. “Is everything ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah,” Phil said, biting his lip. “But I would like to talk about <em>us </em>a bit more.” </p><p> </p><p>Dan pursed his lips briefly, but he knew it was necessary. “Ok, sure. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last night, you said that this,” Phil gestured between them, “was ok for now; until we met our soulmates. But I don’t want that. I don’t want to do this knowing that you will leave me. I don’t want to be with anyone else.” He frowned. He really hoped that he wasn’t about to ruin things.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. I -” Dan ran his fingers through his fringe with a huff. “That’s - Phil, that’s not what I meant. I don’t want to leave you. I’m just scared that this has an expiration date, or that it doesn’t and you decide to reject your soulmate for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dan, you are my soulmate. I don’t need a stupid mark to tell me that. I can’t even imagine living without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that you won’t regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you would regret giving up on your soulmate to stay with me?” Phil’s stomach was in knots. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that so bluntly, that had the power to absolutely obliterate his heart. He shut his eyes tightly, unsure if he was ready to hear the reply. </p><p> </p><p>Dan cupped his cheeks. “Look at me,” he asked and Phil opened his eyes staring back into the softest and warmest brown eyes he’d ever seen. “Never. I will never regret choosing you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then, be my boyfriend. No expiration dates, no buts.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan smiled widely. “Ok, I’ll be your boyfriend!” </p><p> </p><p>They kissed until their lips were too sore to continue and then some more.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Around 11, Anya knocked on the door and left them two coffees and cakes from “Der Kleine Garten.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, lovebirds. I noticed that you didn’t use the condoms I left out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Phil stared back at her wide-eyed and blushed furiously.</p><p>“We - um didn’t need them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, I can tell you’re both naked under those sheets!” She said crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Dan huffed and placed both of his hands at face level, back to back and flopping down and rubbed them furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Dan!” Phil said, completely appalled both by his friend and his boyfriend's behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, the good old rub. I see, I see. Good, keep the condoms though.” She pointed at them accusatorily. </p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled evilly. “Why don’t you worry about asking Niki out instead of trying to meddle into my relationship.”</p><p> </p><p> “Oi! Don’t punch low.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just saying,” Phil shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Anya rolled her eyes and chose to change the topic. “Have you asked Dan about “Supremacy”? We need to shoot on Sunday if we want to have enough time to edit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm,” Phil said and saw Anya’s face go from merry to serious real quick. He turned to Dan. “Do you want to be in our short film? We could really use your acting skills, It’s worth 50% of our grade,” Phil pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so no pressure,” Dan laughed awkwardly and Phil made puppy eyes at him. “Fine, fine. I’ll be in your short film.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the best boyfriend in the world,” Phil said and pecked him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,” Anya said, still standing by the door. Then she made barfing sounds.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t leave, I’m going to suck Phil off in front of you,” Dan threatened, jokingly. At least Phil hoped that he was joking. He looked back to Anya in time to see her horrified face before she ran out and slammed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Phil turned back to Dan. “You were joking, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Dan said in a tone that didn’t reassure Phil at all, but he decided not to push the topic any further since Dan dived headfirst under the sheets and all his thoughts melted away.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Sunday crept on them before they even noticed it. Dan was surprised to find out that Phil got actually nervous setting up the set, the lights and all of the equipment around the house; he had always been a very relaxed guy, even during exam season. Dan wasn’t expecting to see his new boyfriend in full director mode either, so serious and focused on his work. He gave Dan all the directions in a very professional way and checked his outfits and the makeup Anya was in charge of. </p><p> </p><p>After the cameras started rolling most of the tension slid from Phil’s shoulders. Overall the experience was very fun and exciting, like a window to a new and shiny world Dan didn’t know existed. He played several roles for the short and got to be opposite to Phil, but most importantly, he got to wear one of Phil’s suits. Well, Phil’s only suit - but Phil still whispered in his ear all the things he planned on doing to Dan as soon as they were alone. </p><p> </p><p>Dan tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but Anya made eye contact with him and the heat in his face let him know that he was as red as a tomato. Niki walked in with cakes and coffee for everyone and after a brief glance in his and Phil’s direction, she turned to whisper with Anya in the corner. Phil called a “Quiet on set” direction but they just laughed at him. </p><p> </p><p>After 12 hours of filming, they were finally done. Nikki suggested they all go back to her shop to have dinner so they could get some fresh air on the way there and change the scenery a bit. Dan also had the theory that she saw the shared house kitchen and decided that she couldn’t cook in those conditions. It was, admittedly, the most untidy and kinda filthy kitchen Dan had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>So they had their “family dinner” at Der Kleine Garten and after a bit of teasing from the girls, Dan and Phil finally shared with them that they had made it official. Dan didn’t expect to get a bit emotional at seeing people so happy for him - luckily he had been able to hold the tears back. </p><p> </p><p>The next few days were some of the most instructive Dan had ever had since he got to Manchester University. He sat side by side with Phil and Anya, watching them edit the short film, debate about the best techniques and aesthetic directions and when the time ran away from them, he saw them power through the entire night, fuelled only by coffee and submitting their entry only when they were absolutely proud of it. It was their final project after all.</p><p> </p><p>Dan had been planning to ask Phil if they could finally make love that night, but instead, he was happy to cuddle Phil and run his fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Not two weeks after, the semester came to an end amidst a full-blown break down for Dan and a very busy schedule for Phil. Still, they stuck to their shared study sessions. Sometimes Anya joined them, but other times they took that time to be alone together, even if they had to keep quiet and concentrate on their own topics - the silent companionship made all the difference in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Before his last final, Dan moved into Phil’s bedroom for two full days because his roommates didn’t stop partying - even during finals season. Dan was really starting to hate most of them. Mariana merely helped him carry his stuff to Phil’s house and hugged him goodbye. She was going to stay with a friend as well. “We should really move out if we want to pass,” She’d said tiredly. Dan knew she was right. He was glad that he had at least managed to make one friend on his own instead of only depending on Phil to meet people. </p><p> </p><p>Having to stay at Phil’s was a blessing and a curse. The house was so messy, it drove Dan a bit mad, so he spent most of his time in Phil’s bed. The stress of being unable to stay in his own room and the added pressure to pass the tests of these subjects - which he hated with a vengeance - caused Dan to have a good cry in Phil’s arms the moment he was done with the exams. It was as if all the adrenaline keeping him going finally faded away and all that was left behind was sadness and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Phil held him and assured him that he was not dumb, that he could do it, and at that moment, Dan believed him. Luckily Phil also helped him find a flat.</p><p> </p><p>Dan only went back home for a weekend to “save face.” In said weekend he shared a total of 3 hours with his family and spent the rest of the time on skype with Phil. Dan almost started crying when his father told him that he was not going to pay for him to move out, but Phil reminded him that he could get a job and also assured him that he would help if needed.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Dan forgot how well off Phil’s family was, but on occasions, he felt too ashamed of the struggles his family went through. Well, they didn’t always struggle, but his dad was not going to give Dan a cent more than what he needed to simply exist and not starve, if even that. It was unfair to say that he was ashamed of their economic situation, maybe it was more about the fact that they were as stingy with Dan as they could. And that they sold his car as soon as he moved out. He could have done it himself and used the money.</p><p> </p><p>So Dan returned to Manchester determined to make a better life for himself, with the help of his new friends and his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>The following weekend, they went flat hunting and the third one really caught his eye: Nice girl looking for only one roommate, small living room and kitchen and his own little room. The apartment itself was ok, but the fact that he would be sharing with only one person and that she had laughed at one of his jokes had really made him feel comfortable enough around her to consider moving in. </p><p> </p><p>A week later Dan moved into Charlie’s apartment. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“All that I ask is that you don’t bring girls around a lot, or that if you do, please keep all the ‘fun’ to your own room. My last roommate was a bloody nightmare with that.” Charlie said, placing a glass of coke on the coffee table in front of Dan’s sweaty form. </p><p> </p><p>He peeled his back from the sofa and grabbed the glass. “Thanks,” he said, taking a long sip of the cool heavenly drink. “I really doubt there’ll be any girls around, other than maybe the three friends I have that happen to be girls - and two are already dating each other. One of them runs a coffee shop though, so we tend to hang out there.” He bit his lip hesitantly, maybe it was better to just mention it now. “I do hang out with Phil a lot and he lives with like 13 people so maybe you’ll be seeing him around the most.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie plopped down beside him and pushed her fringe up with a huff. “Phil? The guy who just left?” she asked, taking a sip from her glass.</p><p> </p><p>Dan nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“13 people? Oh my god, that sounds like a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is - and really messy as well. I would die,” Dan confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie batted her lashes at him, looking absolutely ridiculous. “Dan, are you the most dreamiest roommate to ever roommate or what?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. “I may be.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t catch you staring at my tits I might just agree,” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“The only tits I stare at are Phil’s, so don’t worry,” Dan said before he realized what that implied. </p><p> </p><p>“Oooh,” She winked. “Fair enough, but that’s not a loophole to the rule of keeping the fun to your own room. If I see come stains on this couch I’ll kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Dan covered his face with his hands and laughed. “You are absolutely horrible, I’m moving out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where would you live? With Phil and his 13 friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, anything but that.” He smiled. “Thank you for accepting me,” Dan said softly, hoping that she would know the full extent of the meaning behind that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>She nudged him softly. “Hey, thank you for coming to my rescue. I was in desperate need of a roommate and a new friend.” She smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I’m your guy!” Dan winked awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you just said you were Phil’s guy!” She laughed and yelped as Dan threw one of her decorative cushions at her face.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It was absolutely incredible. In just one semester Dan had made more friends than the previous 19 years. Charlie and he clicked so fast that every second of his days that he didn’t share with Phil, he shared with her. Not two months after moving in, something strange happened. </p><p> </p><p>It was during one of their 2 people parties. They were well on their way to being frickin’ zazzed, dancing to YMCA, Charlie had drawn a moustache with her eyeliner and Dan was wearing pink lipstick and glitter eyeshadow and they were having fun, when out of nowhere, Charlie grabbed a glass full of water and poured over Dan’s head. He froze in shock but then saw Charlie’s own shocked face and burst out laughing. She joined him soon after, begging for forgiveness and saying she didn’t even know why she did that. </p><p> </p><p>Dan refilled the glass of water and poured it over her head so she would stop apologizing. Then, he clutched his arm and dropped the glass which promptly smashed into pieces. When he removed his fingers there was a name: Charlie, with her handwriting and even the heart on the i as she always drew it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off!” Dan laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed so hard that she couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down her face. She decided to run to her bedroom and put on a bikini so they could check her skin for her mark but there was none visible - and Dan refused to look at her ass. </p><p> </p><p>They crashed on the couch and put Legally Blonde as they finished their last drinks. “Hey, at least now I know you love me,” She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Dan giggled. “Not like <em>that </em>I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Dan didn’t know he needed jealous Phil in his life but seeing his boyfriend’s face transform when he saw Dan’s mark was a type of reassurance he wasn’t expecting. Phil’s head snapped in Charlie’s direction, but she was too busy checking guys out on insta to notice. </p><p> </p><p>“Phil, you are so cute,” Dan said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You are cuter,” Phil whispered against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, you guys are so cute, it’s disgusting. If you don’t invite me to the wedding I’ll crash it,” Charlie said looking up from her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are all of our female friends so unhinged?” Dan asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe we should get more male friends,” Phil mused.</p><p> </p><p>“No, men are ewy,” Dan said, causing Phil to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You say that as if both of you aren't men,” Charlie pointed out with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Two cushions flew in her direction but she managed to duck right on time.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>That night, in the privacy of Dan’s room, Phil finally made love to him. It was nothing like that first night when they hungrily rubbed together and came in their pants. No, it was much better, sweeter, more gentle. This time, Phil took off his clothes one by one, kissing every inch of his skin, taking his time - making sure that Dan knew how special this was to him. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed Dan deeply, rolling his hips, making their lubed cocks rub together. But when Dan asked him to do it, Phil rolled the condom on and paused. “I love you so much,” he said before sinking into Dan.</p><p> </p><p>Dan was desperate to reach and claw at every bit of skin in front of him, whispering and sighing “I love you” over and over until he finally reached his orgasm with tears falling from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Amongst lazy kisses and whispered confessions, they happily escaped to dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>Those were the first of many ‘I love yous.’ What started as a tentative admission of feelings turned into a daily reminder, to themselves and each other that what they had was real - mark or no mark.</p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>Dan’s nagging suspicion that he had chosen the wrong career path was finally confirmed when the semester came to a close. He’d managed to pass some of his finals but decided to give up the moment he was told that he would need to resit one of his exams in a few months. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He really hated corporate law.  </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Phil’s passion for film and getting the first-hand experience of what the career entailed really helped Dan decide to switch over. </p><p> </p><p>Then, another big change came to his life. Phil was exhausted of living with so many people, he didn’t appreciate the parties and the constant noise as much, so he decided to get his own apartment. Dan was more than happy to help him move, of course, but he needed a moment to sit down when Phil asked him to move in with him.</p><p> </p><p>It was… it was more than he thought he would get in life - ever. He had to really think about it for a few minutes, shushing Phil every time that he tried to ask if he was ok. He needed to make an adult decision for once in his life. He knew that Phil wouldn’t hate him if he said no, so that was no problem, but he needed to really consider things. ‘Am I ready to live with my boyfriend?’ ‘Would our relationship survive it?’ ‘What would my family think?’ All of these questions danced in his mind but after some consideration, he realized that he was truly ready to take that step. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Dan smiled. “I would love to live with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled widely and kissed him, whispering I love you over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Giving Charlie the news was hard. They both cried but then she hugged Dan first and then opened one arm to wave Phil over, welcoming him into a 3 way bear hug, wishing them luck and happiness. She made sure to remind them that they couldn’t get rid of her, not that they would ever dream of doing that. </p><p> </p><p>The night Dan was moving out and Charlie’s new roommate was arriving, she finally got her mark: Dick. </p><p> </p><p>Dan laughed so hard that he started coughing, his face red and tears streaming down his face. He really wished that he could speak to throw one of the many punchlines he was thinking about, but he couldn’t stop laughing, especially when Charlie started hitting him with a cushion.</p><p> </p><p>They hugged one last time as roommates and said goodbye for now amidst a river of bittersweet tears.</p><p> </p><p>Finally loading Dan’s stuff into a taxi, they saw a blonde guy go up the stairs. It was the new guy, Richard. Only seconds later, someone got out of a van with a backpack yelled after him, “Hey, Dick! You forgot your bag.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil giggled. “At least she’s getting some Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I - I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Dan took a deep breath and pressed the call button. It felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Finally, someone picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Daniel, is everything ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” He frowned. “Why wouldn’t everything be ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t call very often unless something has happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he called his mother to tell her … and the first thing she did was guilt-trip him about not calling more often. He felt like a rebellious teen all over again. “You say that as if I would call <em>you</em> to talk about my problems. Name one time that I’ve done that since I was 13.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence, then… “Very well. I guess that’s right,” she said, sounding defeated. “I don’t want to argue, I’m just worried about you. You are my child.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan sighed and tried again. “I wanted to tell you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well… go on.” Dan could hear the smile behind her words. She was finally getting something from Dan, an olive branch.</p><p> </p><p>“I moved out of my apartment with Charlie and…” He braced himself for the worst but hoped for the best. “I moved in with my b-boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend, huh?” She said, sounding a bit surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I switched over to film school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s quite the change.” She paused. “So, does he make you happy? Does he treat you well?” She pressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Dan smiled. “He really does. He had helped me so much ever since I moved to Manchester -”</p><p> </p><p>“That long?” Her tone let Dan know how at a loss she felt. It was probably dawning on her how little she knew about Dan’s life - About Dan.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t date from the start. We were friends at first, and then...we were like boyfriends but we hadn’t talked about it, but then he asked me to be his boyfriend and now he has asked me to move in with him - and I said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Will you introduce us?” She asked, sounding hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it would be nice, if you’d like to come visit the apartment - alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I would love that. I’m glad you finally found your soulmate.” She sounded happy for him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my soulmate. Charlie is, according to my mark at least. Which makes no sense, so I’m ignoring that. She also got another name on her and he got her name as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“How odd… Well, you know, some people say that if you already know your soulmate, if you have already connected with them, the mark shows another kind of affection, it could be a friend or a family member, someone with whom you share a deep connection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Dan really wanted that to be the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I swear I’ve read it somewhere. You’ll be very happy, you’ll see.” She said. “I can’t wait to meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can’t wait to meet Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being supportive,” Dan said. It sounded strange in his mouth; he realized at that moment that it was the first time that he had thanked his mum for anything.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Things weren’t always easy between the young couple, but they learned to communicate, to give each other space, and above all, to love each other as they were, no hiding, no pretending to be perfect, just human. There were plenty of arguments throughout the years but not being soulmates never became an issue.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was because they were, in a way. They were the perfect fit, complementing each other in every way, elevating each other just by being together. Every single project that they took on together simply worked because of how in tune they were and nobody ever doubted that they were meant for each other.</p><p> </p><p>A lazy Sunday morning Dan woke up before Phil and noticed a mark on his arm. “Dan” It was red and covered in saran wrap, but it made Dan’s eyes water. He would make sure to get a complimentary one above his heart. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the 2020 Fall Phanfic Exchange from the writers discord. Thank you for making this happen, it was super fun! And thanks @flymetomanchester for the prompts, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you to @schnaf for being my beta and cheerleader during the writing process, I couldn’t have done it without you.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr: <a href="http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/">Succubusphan</a></p><p>In case you wish to reblog the fic: <a href="https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632459437147373568/the-literal-other-half">Tumblr Link</a></p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>